


Goddamm baby

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and her baby, post season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamm baby

The goddam baby is crying again. Claire gets up to take care of him. This is what she gets for her desires.  
Better than AIDS she supposes.  
Little kid is cute, and probably Latino.  
He has dimples when he smiles.  
She has enough money to hire a sitter for her late night shifts at Oz.  
She managed to get the kid baptized last week, Mukada did it.  
She named him Michael.  
Her family are delighted that she’s opened her legs to produce an offspring.  
Murphy’s offered to babysit, and she’s accepted.  
Maybe he’ll let something really embarrassing slip about Tim.  
She’s not going to fuck another inmate, at least not without protection.  
Beecher looks kinda needy now that his serial killer honey has offed himself.  
Maybe she can get a good fuck out of Mr. Loony tunes.  
She won’t let him go down on her, she knows all about the Robson incident.  
He’s not chomping on her clit, that’s for sure.  
She did catch him making out with Ryan and she kept her trap shut.  
She should be able to blackmail him to leave him alone with his Irish lover.  
That’s worth a fuck or two at least.  
She gives her tit to her son and watches him suck down her milk.  
Yeah, get big and strong hijo.  
The future is wide open for him.


End file.
